


Hot, Sweet and Dirty

by CousinSerena



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Something like a heatwave isn’t going to stop the boys from embarking on their new hobbies.  Aziraphale is baking, Crowley is starting a vegetable garden, and they both get hot--and dirty.  And then a different kind of hot and dirty.  This is the most plotless bit of porn ever, really.I actually couldn't come up with a better title, and anyway the title pretty much says it all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117





	Hot, Sweet and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).



> *For American readers: I've been advised by my British friends that in the UK, a "vest" is what we would call a sleeveless undershirt.

It was an unusually warm day, as a rare heatwave had hit the South Downs. The temperature had reached over 30 degrees Celsius, but Aziraphale was determined. Hot oven or no, he was learning how to bake the human way. It might be nice to do something with his hands, and without miracling anything. Perhaps he’d receive more accolades for his baking than for his magic act.  
He’d bought the ingredients, and today was the day he would try out his recipe for blackberry pie from scratch. He and Crowley had been in their cottage in the South Downs for nearly several months already. Now that he had a proper kitchen, it was high time to learn how to make all the lovely treats he normally bought or, in a pinch, miracled into being. He was absolutely determined that he would not use any miracles to make the pie or to clean up.  
He set out the flour, sugar, butter, fresh blackberries and other ingredients, then got to work on the crust. “Rub the butter into the flour and sugar,” he read, frowning. _Whatever did that mean?_ Ah, here it was. He was meant to get his hands into it, apparently. He rolled up his sleeves, anticipating some mess.  
He dug in and got the butter and dry ingredients worked into the proper consistency, only fumbling a few times when he needed to reach for a measuring cup, realized his hands were covered in lumpy dough and then knocked over the blackberries. Fortunately only a couple rolled off onto the floor, but a few were stuck to his hands. Aziraphale had sneezed, and used the back of his blackberry-and-dough hands to stifle it.  
By the time the pie was actually assembled in the oven, the angel was covered in dough, a fine dusting of flour and sugar, and smears of blackberry across his face.

Meanwhile, Crowley tried to keep busy with his houseplants, but there wasn’t always enough to do. There had already been a lovely flower bed when they moved in, and Crowley maintained that too but really didn’t know what else to do around the house. The angel had suggested he try a vegetable garden, now that they had a proper kitchen.  
So, taking a leaf from Aziraphale’s book, he embarked on a new hobby. He really should’ve started in the morning when it was much cooler, but he was not a morning demon. Besides, his snakey nature meant he relished being out in the sun for the most part.  
There was a patch of soil in the garden which the previous owners had let go, and it was in a perfect spot for vegetables. He was going to start with carrots, onions, radishes and cauliflower. He’d read those were good ones to plant in the summer.  
He’d bought bags of soil condiments along with the vegetable seeds and tools. He stripped down to his thin white vest*, and got to work on enriching the somewhat chalky soil. He knelt on a gardening pad on his hands and knees. He glanced back at the kitchen window, where Aziraphale was busy baking a pie the human way. He glimpsed the angel staring out the window at him. He grinned. _Watching him, was he?_ Maybe he’d put on a bit of a show for him.

Aziraphale gazed out the window watching Crowley as the pie baked.  
Crowley knelt on his hands and knees, his firm bottom thrust up enticingly as he worked in the dirt. Why was he wearing those tight jeans of his, even to work in the garden? They couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He could almost glimpse the cleft of his shapely bum, as there was a little gap between the bottom of his white cotton vest and the top of his low cut denims.  
Now he was rocking back on his heels, his back still toward the kitchen window, and he raised an arm to wipe his brow. His fiery red hair, which he’d grown out a bit recently, glowed in the sun and he shook out his hair a bit. It was entrancing to watch.  
The sweat had soaked through the back of his vest. Aziraphale noticed how the thin wet fabric clung to him, and how his back muscles rippled enticingly as he lowered that arm. He really should just take the thing off at this point. It was indecent, really…  
He startled as he realized the oven had been beeping at him. He hurriedly rinsed his hands off and pulled the pie from the oven, sending up a quick “thank you Lord” as he saw the crust was a lovely golden brown, not burnt. It would have done, were it not for the sound of the timer. He’d been hypnotized watching Crowley showing off his muscles. The fiend.

Poor thing, he needed a cold drink or he’d dehydrate out there. He’d made some lemonade earlier and it was now cold from the refrigerator. He poured up a glass to take out to Crowley.  
He stepped as quietly as he could out into the yard with the lemonade, creeping out onto the grass and standing behind him for a minute. He wanted a moment longer to just watch Crowley’s beautiful backside as he knelt on hands and knees, digging in the soil and getting utterly filthy.  
Just as Aziraphale was going round to his left to hand him the lemonade, Crowley put the trowel down and rocked back on his heels. He crossed his arms to reach around and then (it was almost obscene, really) he pulled the undergarment off over his head. Aziraphale took in a sharp breath.  
He wanted to freeze the moment when his arms were up, the vest nearly off, his back arched and his bare torso stretched up, showing every inch of muscle, glistening with sweat.  
Aziraphale cleared his throat, as if he were interrupting an intimate moment.  
“Here you are, my dear,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’ve brought you a nice cold glass of lemonade.” He thrust it towards him.  
Crowley barely glanced at him as he reached out for the drink. “Thanks, angel. I need it. A bit hot out here even for me.” He tilted his head back, showing his lovely sinuous neck in profile. The angel watched in fascination as he gulped the lemonade, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He imagined that appetizing throat, beaded with perspiration, taking something else down. How could a neck be that sensual? He felt an insistent stirring in his trousers.

Crowley set the glass down, and got up and stretched, showing off his bare chest. He turned to face the angel with a smirk, knowing full well the effect he’d had on him. But then he froze. The late afternoon sun was hitting the angel just right, creating a sort of halo around his light blond hair. That hair was completely mussed at the moment, and his face was adorably smudged with flour and sugar, and smears of blackberry juice. His lips were stained with blackberry, from where he must have been tasting it. It was even on his nose. The angel’s eyes perfectly matched the blue summer sky, and they were gazing at Crowley hungrily.

As Crowley’s eyes wandered down, he took in the angel’s exposed neck and even part of his chest. His pale skin was flushed. He had enticingly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and he could glimpse a bit of his downy soft chest hair. He had even rolled up his shirt sleeves, for Satan’s sake, so that his strong forearms were exposed. His arms were covered in more sticky pie ingredients. It looked as though he had somehow smeared blackberry juice all over him and dusted himself with sugar, which clung to the blond hair on his arms. How he wanted those arms around him right now. He wanted to lick the sweet juice and sugar from him. The angel looked positively delicious.  
Crowley licked his lips and swallowed. “I want you right now, angel,” he said, his voice husky with need.

“Oh, I want you too, dear. I’ve been, ah, watching you from the window, I must confess.”  
“Really?” Crowley asked innocently. He closed the gap between them. He glanced quickly down at Aziraphale’s tented trousers with amusement.  
“Well, yes, my dear. And I want you very badly. Why don’t we clean up first, however. We can shower together, and then we won’t get the bed dirty. You’re covered in soil and I’m covered in pie ingredients. We can get clean and then, well…,” he trailed off  
Crowley lowered his gaze momentarily, seemingly defeated. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t want our bed to be...soiled.” Then he looked into Aziraphale’s eyes, hitting him with that smirk he did so well.  
Aziraphale gulped, noting the glint in the demon’s eyes. He stepped toward Crowley as if in a trance. The demon began unbuttoning the rest of Aziraphale’s shirt.  
“Nevermind the sodding bed,” Crowley said huskily. He jerked his head toward the other end of the garden.  
“There’s a shade tree, and there’s a nice soft patch of grass.” He pulled the angel along even as he faintly protested.  
“But, Crowley. Right out here in the garden? People could look over the fence. They might see.”  
Crowley snapped his fingers, creating an invisible shield of privacy around them.  
“There. Problem solved.”  
They made their way to the patch of long, soft grass in the shade. Finally, a cool breeze had started up.  
Crowley finished unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt and flung it aside. He embraced him, his dirt-streaked arms circling the angel’s soft torso. Aziraphale ran his hands over Crowley’s back, revelling in the sinewy, sweaty feel of him. Crowley pressed into the angel, and his arousal was very apparent. They kissed deeply. Crowley groaned, tasting blackberries and sugar as he sucked on the angel’s lips.  
“Lay down, angel,” Crowley ordered as he moved to nuzzle and nibble his ear. Aziraphale felt his heavy breath on his neck, tickling delightfully. He shivered despite the heat. He obediently sat himself down on the mound of tall grass, then lay back. It was delightfully cool and soft.  
Crowley moved to hunker down between the angel’s legs. Aziraphale obligingly spread them apart. The demon knelt down between his legs and unzipped his jeans as he looked down at him. Sometimes during sex, like right now, Crowley would look at him as if he were some especially tasty prey, and it never failed to arouse the angel. Aziraphale’s cock strained against his pants and he knew his effort was showing very much under his trousers.  
“That looks uncomfortable, angel,” smirked Crowley. “And we don’t want grass stains on our trousers, do we? Better just make all that go away.” He snapped his fingers and Aziraphale was completely naked and exposed to him now. A cool breeze had just kicked up and caressed his plump, engorged cock.  
Crowley quickly unzipped his jeans, pulling them down so that his own erection sprang out, long and beautiful. Aziraphale wanted it inside him badly. The demon pulled his trousers and pants off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. Then he knelt and leaned down over the angel, his elbows in the grass on either side of him. He began planting gentle kisses on the angel’s mouth, which was still sweet and stained with blackberry juice. He sucked the rest of the juice off his lips, then deepened the kiss again. Aziraphale began squirming under him in the grass, making lovely little noises in his need.  
The angel began bucking up into him, grinding their efforts together. He wanted more, aching for Crowley to be inside him.  
“Lay still,” ordered Crowley. His golden eyes narrowed. He meant business.  
“I’ve not finished tasting my dessert yet.”  
“Dessert,” pouted Aziraphale. “We haven’t even had our dinner yet.”  
Crowley’s eyes blazed.  
“I am having dessert before dinner,” said Crowley sternly. Then he softened his gaze and smiled. “Now behave and lay still. If you’re very good, you may have a treat of your own. If you’re a brat, I’ll simply take care of myself and go back to finish my planting.”  
Aziraphale whimpered but obeyed. Crowley took his tongue to the angel’s neck. Aziraphale obligingly turned his head to expose it to the demon. Somehow a bit of sugar and juice had even got smeared there. Crowley kissed and sucked, taking little nibbles all over his neck before pausing abruptly. He raised up, taking a moment to gaze down at his luscious dessert.  
He smirked as he saw the tension in the angel’s body as he desperately tried to control himself from squirming.  
He caressed the angel’s chest, first running his hands very lightly and teasingly over the fine dusting of blond hair. The delicate touch was surprisingly sensual. Then his touch grew firmer as he ran his hands down the angel’s soft belly, all the way down below his navel, stopping short at the thatch of hair above his thick erect cock. Then the demon’s hands went sideways, squeezing his hips and avoiding his aching member altogether. It was torture, but Aziraphale willed himself to remain still even as those hands, rough and dirty against his own soft pale skin, travelled to his inner thighs. He wanted to part his thighs so badly but he didn’t dare move.  
“There’s a good boy,” praised Crowley as he continued sweeping his hands slowly over him.

“Crowley,” the angel whimpered. The cool grass caressed him, the blades of grass tickling his the crevice of his bum enticingly. He had a perfect view of the demon’s long, beautiful erection as he lay there. The fiend was now caressing the soft inside of his thighs as he gazed down at him, his golden eyes blazing and filled with lust. It took all his willpower to be good and lay still for his reward.  
He was aching for release. At long last, Crowley stopped and Aziraphale gasped, anxious because his attentions had ceased. But soon enough the demon bent down over him, and he kissed him deeply once more.  
“I’m going to fuck you right here on the grass now, angel,” he murmured, his mouth hovering over Aziraphale’s as he nuzzled his lips. “And once I’m inside you all the way, and only then, you may touch that beautiful plump cock of yours. I want to see you play with yourself and come while I’m inside you. Will you do that for me, sweetheart?”  
Aziraphale nodded, whimpering.  
“Shhh,” Crowley whispered into his ear. “I’m going to take good care of you, angel.” He bit playfully on Aziraphale’s earlobe once more and then knelt back up. He snapped his fingers and one of the smaller unopened bags of soil appeared next to him. He ordered Aziraphale to lift his bottom up so that he could slide it underneath him like a pillow, this improvisation angling him just right.  
Crowley’s own cock was aching now, leaking at the tip.  
Wasting no time, he miracled his lover ready and then lifted his lovely white legs apart and up. For just a moment he savored the view, his angel completely exposed to him in every way and whining with need.  
Then he entered him slowly, sinking into him steadily until he’d buried himself to the hilt. He paused, savoring his angel’s tightness before slowly and rhythmically pumping in and out.  
Aziraphale moaned loudly as he felt himself stretched and filled completely, each thrust of Crowley’s long cock hitting at just the right spot. He dug one hand into the grass and took his other hand to stroke himself in rhythm to Crowley’s thrusts. He moaned wantonly now, which seemed to fuel the demon’s passion. He began pounding him fast and hard, until finally it was as though an intense electric shock jolted through the angel’s entire body.  
Aziraphale’s orgasm crashed over him in waves. He cried out, tearing out the grass as he clenched it with one hand, his other around his cock which was spurting hot cum all over his chest. His tight hole clenched around Crowley’s cock.  
The demon bucked into him one final time, pressing into him hard as he came deep inside him, filling him with his own hot seed.  
At last he pulled out, utterly spent.

After, Crowley lay down beside the angel in the grass, both of them panting. They both felt euphoric and light, as they were about to float off with the summer breeze. After awhile they kissed gently, embracing in a tangle of limbs. Both were smeared with sweat, dirt, grass and bits of pie dough. But cleanup could wait.  
Finally Crowley spoke.  
“Angel, you were delicious.”  
Aziraphale smiled giddily. “And you were deliciously dirty, my dear.”


End file.
